


Forever your 'first' {Stucky}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: 'Forever' [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Nova, Alpha Peter, Alpha Sam Alexander, Alpha Sharon, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Deadpool - Freeform, Dominant Steve Rogers, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint, Omega Maria, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Milking, Protective Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Wild Sex, all of the sex, baron zemo - Freeform, bucky barnes is a lil shit, bucky has anxiety, cheesy romantics, editing tags as I go, fuck gag reflexes, milking that prostate like a pro bro, omega rebecca, omega rumlow, power bottom bucky barnes, sharon carter/maria hill - Freeform, stucky feels, zemo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Forever your 'last'</p><p>Alpha!Steve and Omega!Bucky AU with lots of smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A1A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the whole 'visual inspiration' thing was fun last time but this time I am far too lazy.
> 
> Sorry that this took so long and that it's unedited but that's life
> 
> I hope you enjoy this all the same :)

He can't remember how it happened, but he knows for sure that it was one hell of a bad day when he lost his left arm. Of course it was, losing a limb would cause anyone to have a bad day, but it was a bad day to begin with. He can remember that and only that about that day, and that obviously he lost his arm because it was no longer there, instead he had a bionic arm in its place. They won't tell him the exact details, but people like to make up stories about it just for laughs. They'll tell him it was an epic battle and describe a bunch of skilfully complicated things he did to try and fight off the beast he'd been fighting only to have his arm ripped from him by the fluffy rabbit he saw before him. Other times they'll say he got it stuck in a door and gnawed it off because he was hungry. Either way the guys he worked with are assholes and he wishes they would either tell him the truth or shut up about it.

Most of them were alphas and some betas. There weren’t many omegas around and most of them were females anyway. No one ever told him anything about his past and they all called him by the Russian word Зима, winter. He doesn’t know why and he’s not stupid, he knows it’s not his real name but they won’t tell him anything. They won’t tell him who’s teeth marks scarred his neck and why when he’s sitting on the roof he thinks of baby blue eyes that shine so bright and blonde hair. They won’t tell him why when he can’t sleep at night he hears a voice yelling ‘the offspring’s been lost’ or he hears a soft voice that he’s never heard before but sounds so familiar singing to him. He wished he had answers to his past but they don’t want to tell him anything.

What they do isn’t pretty. They all wear black leather at night with red stars on their left shoulders, his imprinted on his metal arm and they go out to complete their deeds. Some nights they steal whatever it is that they’re told, other nights they kill whoever is on their list. Occasionally they’ll go out and tear apart families, taking off with the babies and sending them off to god-knows-where. No one asks questions and they just follow their orders. He’s one of their strongest fighters, one of their best assassin’s and one of their youngest recruits. Yet he’s the lowest on their list, the one that they treat as a piece of shit most of the time, a toy to throw around at their pleasure. 

What happens to him, happens and he can’t argue the point or try to fight them. If they want him on the front line of a battle to take all the hits and make sure he hopes he dies before anyone else, he’ll do it. If they want him to sit down and shut up he will. And if someone wants to use his body for their own pleasure, he’ll get down on his knees and play his part. Because he doesn’t know any better than the life he’s forced to live, doesn’t know anything other than the bloodlust and doesn’t know anything about love and is forced into meaningless sex, he doesn’t understand what it’s like to _feel_ anything anymore.

Whilst everyone else feels sorrow when one of the team dies or become filled with delight when they’re presented with ‘good news’ about anything, he doesn’t have any emotion toward any of it. He can’t help it, he just feels numb toward everything. Most of the time he feels like he’s missing something, and he knows that it’s something from the life he had before this, but he’s seen what they’ve done to the new recruits, how they shove their heads in those helmets and drain everything from them and refill it with the basic rules of the organization so that they can give them a ‘fresh start’ and he knows that’s what happened to him when he first came in, whenever that was. He also knows that whenever anyone remembers something from their past life they get wiped again and they have to start over. He’s come to learn that the reason they haven’t wiped him from remembering those features of a person and that voice is because they had, multiple times but weren’t able to get rid of those memories. He also still knows that he’ll never find out anything from his past and that if he tries to escape whatever this life that has been thrusted upon him is, they’ll find him and wipe him all over again.

And so he stays stuck in this cycle of never knowing anything, never feeling anything and watching as the world still goes on around him. And maybe it should bother him, but some part of him knows that he ain’t getting his old life back, and so he doesn’t complain and takes what he gets given.

 

AΩA 

 

“ _Where is he?_ ” 

“ _I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since we came back._ ”

“ _Where could he even be? We only got back ten minutes ago._ ”

“ _Have you tried the roof?_ ”

“ _Of course, that’s the first place everyone looks for him._ ”

“ _Who are we looking for?_ ”

“ _Where did you run off too? We need to debrief._ ”

“ _The roof, like you had to ask._ ”

“…”

“ _C’mon, we have to debrief._ ”

“ _You should watch yourself Зима, last thing you want is to piss her off._ ”

“ _I’ll keep that in mind._ ”

 

AΩA

 

He finds himself lying on a thick wooden rafter in an old barn in the late afternoon. He’d have a cigarette on him if he could, but because he’s meant to be undercover, he can’t risk having someone smell it. But he’s been here for nearly five hours waiting for this guy to show up and there hasn’t been any sign of anyone coming anywhere near this place. Usually they aren’t this sloppy when it comes to getting a team out to the required location. Most days they have to wait ten minutes at the most, half an hour if they’re unlucky. But five hours is a long time to just sit down and do nothing with no noise. The whole not talking thing doesn’t bother him, he doesn’t talk much anyway, but the not doing anything thing, that’s annoying him. He’s unloaded and reloaded his two pistols, his submachine-gun and even his M4 carbine. He’s also played around with his knives enough that he’s sick of the sight of them by now and he’s pretty close to losing his shit.

He rolls onto his side and looks over to where he knows Rumlow is stationed. He’s been a part of the organization longer and is very serious about missions like this. Rumlow is the other omega that always gets put out there for the job on the front line, like they won’t mourn either of them if they die. Rumlow was shady toward him at first, acting like he didn’t want anything to do with him. They get along somewhat now, but there’s times that he crawls back in his shell and won’t try to talk to him or he annoys him too much. He thinks that maybe Rumlow was someone from his past, but he can never be sure anymore. 

“Psst.” He hisses loudly so that his muffled voice can be heard though his muzzle and Rumlow pokes his head up from behind the crate he’s stationed behind, frowning because he doesn’t want him making any noise. “Can we go yet?”

 “You know we can’t. And I thought you out of most people would understand how important this mission is.” Rumlow hisses back.

 “I do. I’m just fucking bored. Dunno if you’ve noticed but it’s been five hours, this is bullshit.” He grumbles.

 “Entertain yourself then.” Rumlow rolls his eyes and lowers himself back behind his crate. He lets out a long sigh and rolls back onto his back and looks up at the old barn roof. He wishes he could at least take his muzzle off, but they don’t like the idea of him having it off if he’s not back at base. Another thing they won’t clarify why and so he puts up with it. There’s a hole in the roof that he’s assessed in his mind about ten times so far. He looks back over to Rumlow’s spot then around to where the other three people are positioned. None of them can be seen and he knows they’re not watching him. A little air won’t hurt. He sits up and gets into a crouching position and crawls along the rafter. He jumps over to another beam almost silently and leaps up to the hole. He grabs onto the beam in the roof, his legs swinging under him. He pulls himself up and crawls out of the hole and squats on the roof, looking around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing to be seen anywhere.

He moves himself to sit on the lower side of the hole and pulls out his cigarettes from his pocket and lights one up. He takes back that there’s nothing, there’s a bunch, seven or so cows in the paddock next to the one with the barn, doing cow things. He watches them as he smokes, taking in the shapes of their black spots and gives them individual names and personalities in his mind based on the way they graze, move and their spots. When he’s bored, this sort of stuff can happen sometimes. He loses track of time as he watches them and when he puts out his smoke he doesn’t bother relighting another as he watches the cows. They’re not even interesting and yet he just wants to keep watching them because he’s so darn bored. 

After a while he hears the female alpha that’s inside hiss, “Where’s Зима?”. Even when they’re speaking English they use the Russian word and don’t ever call him Winter, like it’s his actual name. He doesn’t get it.

“Like you have to ask.” He states, turning around and poking his head into the hole.

“What are you doing? Get in here before you blow this mission.” She hisses with anger laced in her voice.

“There’s no one for miles, unless those cows are gonna tell someone that I’m watching them we’re fine.”

“The team at the dairy just reported in, there’s someone heading our way.” One of the others speaks up.

“Finally.” He mumbles, crawling back to the hole and climbing back in the same way he went out and positioning himself back on the rafter. From where he is he can’t be seen from the ground, especially when he lies flat on it.

They have to wait ten minutes before they hear a vehicle pull up outside the barn. They wait silently as two people come into the barn, talking quietly among themselves. He’s on edge, he wants to get this over and done with and just get down there and do his job. He can feel Rumlow looking over at him and when he looks to where the raven haired henchman is looking back at him and shaking his head. He knows what he’s thinking and what he wants to do and that kinda sucks. He just wants to get this over with and get back so he can just do something that won’t cause him to die of boredom. But because he’s a good boy, he sits and waits. He has to wait until the two men have moved to the back of the barn, doing whatever it is they’re doing, then he’s given the signal and he acts instantly.

He drops down from the rafter almost silently again. They only need to take one guy back, the one with the mullet, the other guy, they couldn’t care any less as to what happens to him. He smirks under his muzzle and advances with silent steps. He unsheathes his knife and grabs onto the guy, covering his mouth with his metal hand and presses the knife to the guy’s throat and slices. He’s silent as his body falls limp against his chest. An easy clean kill, but it makes him feel so much better. The other guys still talking, but he shuts up when he hears the thump of the other guy’s body hitting the floor. He turns around and he doesn’t even have time to take in what’s going on as he’s advanced on and punched in the face.

He steps back as Rumlow and the alpha chick, god he’s so bad with names, steps up and grabs hold of him, the other alphas holding up their rifles at the ready. The guy finally realizes what’s going on and starts making a fuss. Rumlow helps restrain him but then lets the alpha drag him out of there. Rumlow comes up to him and pats his back, like he was proud of him, like he could possibly fail a mission like that. Because the guy was only touched by his metal arm, they can leave his corpse there and no one will ever know what happened.

“Good job, now we can go back.”

“Good. Are you gonna reward me tonight?” He asks with a smirk, even though he can’t see it. Rumlow doesn’t answer straight away and makes it seem like he’s thinking about it.

“We’ll see, depends how much you annoy me on the way back and in the debriefing.” Rumlow follows after the others.

He smiles triumphantly. He knows that means yes and that if he annoys Rumlow the omega will just give it to him rougher. He likes fucking around with the alphas and betas and he doesn’t fuck around with a lot of the omegas, especially since there aren’t many and he doesn’t like the gals because he’s as gay as they come, Rumlow is his favourite person to fuck. And he’s glad that he’s Rumlow’s favourite boy.

 

AΩA

 

“ _He refuses to listen too often. He needs to be put back in his place_.”

“ _What you propose won’t change anything._ ”

“ _I’m sick of him disrespecting me, I deserve better!_ ”

“ _He doesn’t respect anyone unless he’s been freshly wiped, then he just goes back to acting like this after time anyway. There’s no point wiping him every time he starts to act like this._ ”

“ _We need to think of something, soon enough he’s going to get too curious and he’s going to figure something out._ ”

“ _There’s nothing for him to figure out, just keep telling yourself that so when he does go digging, there’s no answers for him to find_.”

“ _You make it sound so easy_.”

“ _You know I’m easy_.”

“ _How long have you been there?_ ”

“ _Not long enough apparently._ ”

“ _Leave. I’ll debrief you shortly._ ”

“ _Sure, sure._ ”

“…”

“ _Keep this up and he will figure something out, you’re not to speak to me about this again unless it becomes a real problem. Do you understand?_ ”

“ _Yes sir._ ”

“ _Good. Now go deal with him before he tries to cause any more trouble._ ”

 

AΩA

 

He knows that he’s always pushing his luck way too far and that one day he’ll make someone snap and that they won’t get back at him by shoving him against a wall and fucking him senseless until he ‘learns his place’. He knows that at this rate he’ll end up getting himself beat up or shot or stabbed, possibly killed if he isn’t careful. But the thing is that he finds all of this so fun. He loves the thought of pushing someone to the point that they’ll hold a knife to his throat and spit in his face as they cut into the first few layers of skin and leave his neck bleeding but not enough to cause any real problem for him. He loves the anger, the pent up emotion breaking out and the tension that is causes because it makes him feel alive, and that’s all he wants. He wants to feel alive whilst he’s living and not like an undead beast until his miserable life is put to an end. But the best thing about pissing _her_ off is that she’s not afraid to pull a gun out on him and take a shot. He’s been shot more times by her then he ever did out on the field, and that makes him pleased with himself.

He knows she’ll never kill him, no matter how many times she claims she will, empty threats is all that she has. She’ll hurt him, beat him until he’s black and blue, cut him and even shoot him, but she’ll never kill him. He doesn’t know what it is about him that she likes enough to keep him alive, but he’s only a bit glad about it. He knows that if he pushes her right that one day she will upright slaughter him there and then, but until that day he’ll just put up with what she does to him. It makes him feel alive, like self-harming, only someone else is holding the razor as he runs his wrist under it. He doesn’t know why in his sick and twisted mind the idea of having someone threating his life is so great, but he doesn’t plan on changing that aspect of himself any time soon.

After the debriefing he finds himself locked up in Rumlow’s room yet again. Though the raven haired omega doesn’t seem to have any intentions of getting him out of his clothes. He’s just sitting there across the room from him, staring up at the ceiling and unmoving. His breathing is shallow and if you didn’t look closely nor know, maybe you’d think that he was dead. The brunette watches him from his own spot. He could leave and the omega wouldn’t care by the looks of it, but there’s still the possibility of getting fucked and he isn’t ready to give that up just yet. He wants to see if he can get this to escalate or something before he thinks about leaving, meaning that he’ll go back to his own room and give himself some time with his hand, and that won’t be any fun.

“You’re not sore with me too are you? I didn’t blow the mission or anything, I just wanted a smoke.”

“I’m not mad with you, not for today.” 

“What did I do? _When_ did I do it?”

“You haven’t.”

“What?” He asks in confusion. Rumlow rolls his eyes and sits up more and turns his body so that they’re directly facing each other. He watches him and waits with a frown on his face.

“It’s been a year since you were last wiped.”

“Okay? Thank you for the update. Is that meant to mean something to me? I get wiped all the time, so you say.”

“You do, but usually by now you’d be asking about it, and you haven’t.”

“About what?”

“The voice, the face you see.”

“It’s not a face, just eyes and some hair. It means nothing, my old life is gone, they took that from me and they have no intentions of giving it back.”

“I know, but it’s not gone, not fully. You can get your alpha back.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because… because I’m tired.”

“Tired?” He frowns even deeper and gets up from where he’s sitting and starts to move across the room. When Rumlow doesn’t react he walks over and sits himself down next to the other omega.

“I’m tired of lying. I’m here because I want to be, because this is what I want to do now, because I don’t care what happens to me. You… you’re here because they snatched you away from your alpha, you’re here because they wanted something from you, and when they failed to retrieve it they just kept you because they thought that if they’re not gonna get that from you, they’re gonna just have you.”

“Look, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re leaving a lot of pot holes in what you’re saying.”

“I know.”

“If you’re gonna tell me something, tell me all of it.”

“You can’t say anything, you have to act like you know nothing or they’ll wipe you and kill me, then you’ll never get out of here.”

“Why are you trying to help me?”

“Because I know you. I _knew_ you when your name was James, and everyone called you Bucky.” Rumlow looks up at him and waits. He stares back, blinking slowly.

_Bucky?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how hard it was not to call him Bucky throughout this chapter oh my god I thought I was gonna die X_x  
> It's short and I know it sucks, I'm so sorry :(


	2. A2A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another unedited chapter of nonsense woo  
> Please read the note at the end :)

It’s nearly midnight when he, _Bucky,_ finds himself back in Rumlow’s room. They’d been called out to run a short errand and had to take care of it instantly and quickly. Then once they got back they were whizzed around with things to do. Only now does Bucky find himself in Rumlow’s room again because they agreed that the best time to talk about it would be when no one else is around and so they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone hearing them. They sit silently for a long time. Everything seems to have new meaning. He knows Rumlow, knows him from his past life, just like he thought he had. He has a name now and even a nickname. It’s a lot to take in, but hell, he’s perfectly fine with that.

“Where do you want me to start?” Brock asks. Bucky thinks about it for a moment.

“They don’t want me to know, but what’s your name? That’s a good place to start right?”

“Brock. Brock Rumlow.”

“And I’m James… James who?”

“Barnes. And Bucky comes from your middle name, Buchanan.”

“How was that decided?”

“Steve came up with it. He was your best friend since forever.” Brock pauses for a moment and lets that sink in. Bucky frowns and tries to think about it. _Steve_. That’s a nice name. The blue eyes and blonde hair come to mind and he frowns deeper. “You sorta remember him.” Brock offers.

“That’s Steve?”

“Blonde hair and blue eyes. Skinniest kid to have ever walked the Earth I swear.”

“You say he was my best friend…” Bucky looks to Brock and the raven haired omega nods. “Why could I only remember those features, why could I even remember those?”

“Maybe they were the features you loved the most. That mark on your neck, that’s Steve. He’s your alpha.” Brock concludes. Bucky tries to let that sink in, tries to think about it best he can but nothing comes to mind. He knew he had an alpha, obviously with the mark on his neck, but he can’t… _Steve_. God he wishes he could remember.

“What happened to him?”

“As far as I know he’s still out there somewhere.”

“He’s still alive?”

“Dunno for sure, but I never heard any news about them killing him, they didn’t really have a reason too. Even though he’s marked you, it’s a positive because his scent is basically stained into you and so other alphas don’t mess with you. He might have been small but hell was his scent strong, could smell him for miles.” Brock gives a soft smile to try and brighten up Bucky’s frown.

“How do you know so much?”

“I wasn’t particularly friends with you but I knew one of your friends and after joining this place and they decided they wanted you I had to find out as much about you as I could. You saved my ass one day. This asshole alpha wanted me and you stepped in and helped me out, nearly got yourself killed for it. I never got to thank you. I’m grateful.”

“Uh, you’re welcome, I guess.” Bucky doesn’t stop frowning, he can’t help it, there’s a lot of shit for him to take in and a lot that he doesn’t remember. “How long have I been here?”

“Seven years.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Oi, shhh! If someone hears you we’re both dead… I wish I wasn’t, but sadly, I ain’t lying.”

“Okay okay… I want you to like, sum up what’s happened, the shit that matters.” Bucky turns his body so he’s facing Brock, giving him his full attention.

“It’s a lot for one night, are you sure?”

“I wanna know, and while you’re at it, try and give me a picture of what Steve looks like, I… I wanna know.”

“I can get you a literal picture. I know they have one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just uh, sit tight, I’ll see if I can find it.”

“Just don’t get caught.”

“You doubt me?” Brock, clutches his chest in fake hurt and Bucky finally cracks a small smile.

“A little.”

“Just relax okay? I’ll get you your Stevie.” With that he heads out the room on silent feet. _Stevie_ … Was that something he used to call the blonde? He closes his eyes and tries to think, tries to put a face to that name. All he can see are his eyes and his hair, like usual. His stomach feels like it’s sunk. There’s an alpha out there, _his alpha_ that has been without him for seven years, probably thinks he’s dead or something and here he’s been sleeping around with all these other people and not caring what the fuck happens to him. He wished he had known, god why did Brock have to wait so long before finally telling him this shit.

“Hey, here, I dunno if he still looks like this, it _was_ more than seven years ago.” Brock comes in and hands over a small picture, about the size of Bucky’s hand. He’s almost afraid to look at it. Blue eyes and blonde hair, that’s the first thing he notices. Then he takes in the boy’s face and his heart sinks.

“He’s beautiful.” He mumbles without really realizing that he’s talking aloud. Brock gives him a sad smile even though his eyes are glued to the picture in his hands and he doesn’t see it.

“So um… what happened was that these guys here realized that you two were what they called ‘almost perfect’. But Steve, he was too small and you, you had anxiety, still kinda do I guess don’t ya?”

“Yeah, it only affects me sometimes though.” Bucky absentmindedly mumbles back. He can’t help it, he doesn’t want to not look at the beautiful alpha in his palm. No wonder he’s never found anyone attractive if he had this guy all to himself back before he forgot his life.

“Well yeah anyway so they wanted your DNA and so, well they cut production lines of male suppressants.”

“No way. Do you know how many people that would have effected?”

“I know. Myself included in that shit. There was a baby boom after that as you can imagine. But you and Steve, you were smart. Steve didn’t want to risk getting you pregnant. They couldn’t keep the production line out for good and so they had to come up with something…”

“This sounds like its heading down a dark path.”

“It is, and I’m so sorry because I was involved directly with it. It was just orders but looking back on it now after all these years, I hate myself for it. Not only did I take you away from Steve, but your baby too, and neither of you knew.”

“W-what?”

“Just wait okay. Is what they had me do was swap your condoms with some weaker ones and it was super fucking hard to do so but I did it, god they would have killed me if I hadn’t and so y’know, the things broke and during your heat… yeah.” Brock looks down at his hands. Bucky’s staring at him, the photo still in his hand but he doesn’t think he can look at it now.

“I was pregnant? W-what happened to the baby?”

“Didn’t survive, don’t know why. It was healthy, then one day they gave you a scan and nothing. That’s all they wanted from you so after they lost it, they decided to keep you because there was no way they would be able to get another baby from you and Steve.”

“That voice I hear…”

“Yeah. The doctors. I’m so sorry.”

Maybe if Bucky had known or something it would have affected him, finding out that he lost a baby, _his_ baby, his own blood and flesh. But he feels numb toward it. How can you mourn something like that when you didn’t know, when it wasn’t some part of your life previously and it was something that happened so long ago?

“Don’t be. You were just following orders.”

“I should have told you sooner.”

“What good would it have done? They still would have wiped me and I would have forgotten again. Hell they’ll probably wipe me soon anyway because I’ll fuck up and then all of this would have been for nothing.”

“They’re not going to because I’m going to get you out of here.”

“What? How?”

“Still working on that one, but lately, I just… the guilt. I need to get you back to Steve before I lose my mind.”

“He might have already found someone else, moved on or something, I mean just ‘cause he’s marked me doesn’t mean that he’s not going to go on with his life.”

“I know he hasn’t. He loved you Bucky, kept it a secret from you for a long time because he didn’t want to fuck it up. I doubt he’d ever get over you.” Brock crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders a bit. Bucky just stares off into the distance, thinking. God, Brock was right about how much shit there was to take in. They fall silent for a while and Brock realizes that maybe he shouldn’t say anymore tonight, he should leave Bucky with some time to let everything sink in.

“Keep the photo, they won’t notice it’s gone. But I think you should go to sleep or something. It was a lot to push onto you.” Bucky nods and goes to get up when he remembers something. He looks down to his left arm, metal fingers gripping the photo of the blonde.

“One more thing, what really happened to my arm?”

“Just a mission accident. You nearly died that day. We found you trapped under a beam from a collapsed building and you were unconscious. We couldn’t save your arm no matter what.” Brock looks the bionic limb over, watching as it continuously recalibrates itself almost silently. Bucky nods, standing up and turning to Brock with a lopsided smile.

“Thank you for being honest with me about all of this.”

“I just wish I’d told you sooner and gotten you out of here earlier, no. I wish it hadn’t happened… you didn’t ask for this.”

“Sometimes things just happen, and it’s all for a reason, one day it’ll all make sense.”

“I hope you’re right. That’ll be the day I finally sleep easy.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah, and uh don’t call me Brock around them-“

“Yeah I know. Rumlow, Зима, this conversation never happened.”

“And don’t let them find that picture on you.”

“Relax, it’s like you don’t even know me.”

“I know Зима better than I know Bucky, believe it or not.”

“I don’t. Night.”

“Night.” Brock rolls his eyes and watches as the brunette leaves the room. Bucky closes the door behind him and leans his back against the surface for a minute, letting everything sink in. Shit there’s so much. He holds up the picture and stares into it. He has to get back to Steve, he knows he does. Now that he knows all of this, he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t.

AΩA

Life goes on as it normally would for nearly a month after that, the only difference being that now when James has nothing to do he sits and thinks about his past and tries to remember anything he can. He also declines having sex with some of the alphas, but not enough for it to seem weird of him. The last thing he wants is to push his luck and end up getting himself found out and wiped and possibly getting Brock killed. It takes a long time for him to get used to the omega calling him anything but Зима when they’re alone. He finds that he prefers that he’s called James for the time being and Brock doesn’t ask and does just that. They don’t get much time to themselves to talk about anything really, but occasionally Brock will pull him aside and fill him in on what he’s been trying to do about the situation to get him out of this place.

There’s a lot that needs taking care of first so that they don’t screw it up and end up getting caught, and then James will have to go off the grid so that they can’t find him again. He doesn’t know how they’re gonna do it, but Brock told him not to worry about it because he was going to take full care of it. What James doesn’t understand is the fact that Brock fully intends on staying and serving them but he wants to make sure that he doesn’t have to be stuck here anymore. It should make sense when he’d signed up to working for these guys, when this was what he wanted to do, but that’s what he can’t understand. Why would he want to be here? It really isn’t that great and you don’t get anything from it, unless the idea of ridding the world of people that they don’t find ‘fit for this planet’ satisfies him. He wants to understand, but at the same time he’s scared of the possible reasoning and so he doesn’t ask.

“Зима!” He jumps at the sound of her loud voice, having completely zoned out. That’s gonna put him in her bad books for the next week.

“Sorry.” He mumbles looking up at her and almost regretting it instantly. He should have kept his head down and he knows it. She’s standing over him with a burning fire in her eyes. He doesn’t have time to think about correcting his mistake before she swings her arm at him, the back of her hand slapping him across the face. His head follows the action and he keeps his eyes averted downward, knowing his place. It’s not the worse he’s ever gotten from her but he doesn’t want to force her to get pissed with him. He doesn’t feel like dealing with her shit today.

“I’m sick of you! You never pay attention, you never respect me, nothing! And after everything I’ve done for you.”

“Like what exactly? I’m capable of looking after myself and that one time doesn’t fucking count.”

“You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me.”

“ _You’d_ be dead if it wasn’t for _me_ , can’t we just call it even? I’ve saved your ass more times than you’ll ever save mine.”

“Have you ever wondered why, when you’re this ungrateful?”

“’M not ungrateful.” He mutters and she slaps him again. It’s like foreplay for god’s sake, she’s not even trying.

“Yes,” she hisses and leans down so her face is level with his as she grabs his chin and forces him to look her in the eye, “you are.” She spits and James shivers at the tone in her voice, the way it laces into a hiss, like a snake. He doesn’t say anything and stares back at her as her long nails dig into his face. He hopes that they don’t leave that bad of indents or little cuts because he is not in the mood for that at all.

“You better start respecting me. Or else I’ll have you wiped and the first thing you’ll learn is to treat me right.”

“You and I both know that _he_ won’t wipe me just so you can get what you want.” He smirks and cocks an eyebrow at her. “Stop being a whiny, attention seeking whor-“ he doesn’t get to finish as she pulls back her other arm and punches him in the face, an actual hit that has him nearly falling off his perch. The smile on his face soon returns though.

“I’m not a whore you faggot! If anyone here is, it’s you!”

“And I embrace it.” He looks back up to her with another smirk. Okay so maybe he’s in the mood to piss her off. He can’t help it, she’s so much fun to rile up.

“You’re sick, you’re a disgrace to this place. I don’t know why he bothers with you.”

“Maybe he just wants my blood.”

“I’ll happily extract it for him.”

“There was a point to this but I honestly couldn’t care what you had to say to me anyway.” He watches her with a coy look. She doesn’t stop glaring and her fists are balled at her sides. For an alpha, she doesn’t scare him much. He likes getting on her bad side, but he also knows that he does in fact have to be careful. He knows how much he can push her and how much is too far.

“And I can’t be bothered informing you, good luck getting through the next mission without getting yourself killed.”

“Not telling me will only lead me to doing the wrong thing and fucking it up for everyone.” He points out. She’s fuming and about ready to explode. He doesn’t stop smirking.

“Zemo will fill you in.” And with that she turns on her heals and struts off, her head held high and her body rigid with anger. James snorts as he watches her go. He’s fought literal snakes before, had to wrestle some so he didn’t get himself bitten and killed from their venom. She calls herself Viper and she puts all snakes to shame.

“You know if I wasn’t planning on getting you out of here I’d say that one day you’ll get yourself killed.” Brock speaks up as he comes over, suited up in his tactical gear.

“And you’d probably be right.” He gestures to Brock’s clothing. “What’s the order?”

“Dunno yet, just said I had to be at a certain place in a certain time. I’m ‘bout to head off. You should probably go see Zemo so you know when you have to get out of here.”

“You know that if I wait it out she’ll come back.”

“Sometimes I question how gay you really are.”

“Hey just cause I like stirring her up don’t mean I fancy her. Even if I was into chicks she is way too much work.”

“Says you, the hardest douche to work with.”

“Ouch.”

“Stop being a whiney, attention seeking whore.” Brock mimics, walking around the brunette and starting to head off.

“Har, har.” James rolls his eyes and watches him go before he gets himself up to go talk to Zemo. Better be safe rather than sorry he concludes.

AΩA

“ _He’s done it again._ ”

“ _What did I say about not complaining about it to me? I don’t care what you have to say about him being a ‘disrespectful pig’ Viper._ ”

“ _It’s just… it’s like he knows something, something we don’t want him to_.”

“ _You think too much about too little_.”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Listen, don’t worry about it, if anything starts to trigger his memory, you know he’ll talk to Rumlow just like he did last time and the time before that. He’ll report to us, and we’ll wipe him again and start over._ ”

“ _I have a bad feeling about this sir. I don’t trust Rumlow_.”

“ _And why is that?_ ”

“ _He knows too much._ ”

“ _Does he really? Or does he know just enough?_ ”

“ _…_ ”

“ _When an actual problem arises, come to me about it, until then stop trying to give me a reason to kill him_.”

“ _I don’t want you to kill him_.”

“ _Oh? You don’t? I thought that was all you wanted._ ”

“ _No._ ”

“ _Then what do you want?_ ”

“… _I’m not sure anymore_.”

“ _Well, inform me when you do_.”

“ _You’ll know before I do_.”

“ _Correct_.”

AΩA

Much to his displeasure he finds himself out on another mission no more than half an hour later with Viper, Zemo and a few other alphas. He knows the basics about what they have to do, but that’s about it. Zemo hadn’t been very willing to tell him much because he didn’t like having to be the one always making up for James’ fuck ups and so he summed up what they had to do and that was it. And like usual he wasn’t really listening anyway. Viper orders him to set himself up on a nearby building with a sniper rifle and to wait for her signal if she gives it before taking out the blonde one. His heart hammers a little unevenly as he sets himself up on the roof. A lot of people have blonde hair, there’s absolutely nothing to be worried about. Because he’s alone up there and the only way that he’s going to get disturbed by the team is if they contact him on the comms he lets himself relax but also makes sure that he stays alert. He lets his mind wander a bit and risks pulling out the photo of Steve to look at it.

It’s not long before there’s chatter coming in through his ear piece and he listens idly to the team conversing information. He doesn’t pay too much attention and just listens out for his name just in case Viper calls on him. They chatter on and on for fifteen minutes straight before everything goes quiet. He’s relieved that they stopped talking because it makes thinking easier when you haven’t got six voices rolling around in your head. He moves around a lot on the roof. He doesn’t get up and actually walk around, just rolls from side to side, lies on his stomach, back, sits up and leans his back or his chin on the wall there. He rolls around enough that he starts to annoy himself with how restless he is. He’s not usually like this on these sort of missions. Usually he’ll stay with one eye closed and the other cracked open as he stares down the scope of the sniper rifle and wait it out with the best patience ever. Today though he just wants to go back to base and not do this.

“Зима, do you read me?” Viper calls in.

“Sadly,” He mumbles before pressing his finger to his ear piece to turn on the mic. “Copy.”

“Target’s heading your way on foot, he’s in a hurry, don’t miss.” She mumbles and James sits himself up and positions himself at the rifle.

“I never miss.”

“Don’t break that streak now then because if this target gets away I’ll have your head.” Viper hisses as James looks down the scope and watches down the road that his target will be coming down, squeezing one eye closed as the other focuses on the crosshairs in the scope.

“Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate.”

“You don’t have the right to tell me what to do?”

“Do you want me to miss or not?” James mumbles impatiently, voice muffled by his muzzle.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” She asks with exaggeration.

“I did, so shut up and let me focus.” He grumbles, rolling his shoulders back and letting himself relax, pulling the rifle back tighter in the crook of his arm. Thankfully she listens and stops talking and James waits for the target to come into sight. And thankfully that doesn’t take long. He watches as the man comes running down the street, fear etched across his face and his arms swinging wildly as his feet try to carry him as fast as they can. He takes in the man’s face through the scope and is relieved to see that he doesn’t look anything like the picture of Steve he has. He shouldn’t have worried, if they’d wanted Steve dead, it would have happened already.

“Sorry buddy, s’just business.” James mumbles, his finger covering the trigger as the man gets closer. He focuses just in front of the man and waits a few seconds before pulling the trigger as his figure comes into the scope. The silencer on the gun prevents any sound coming from the rifle and so no one is alerted by the gun shot. The man’s head jolts back as the bullet penetrates his skull and his body falls forward, crashing to the cement. James can hear the screams of bystanders from his spot but he’s already retreating and making haste so that he doesn’t get spotted.

“Good job Зима, report straight back to base, Rumlow has something he wants you to do.”

“Will do V.”

“Don’t call me that.” Viper growls with annoyance.

“Sure thang doll face.”

“I swear to god, if you don’t shut up-“

“Yeah yeah, I’m outie. See you later sugar plum.”

“Зима!” Viper yells but James is already turning off his comm and shoving it into his pocket and making his way out of the area as the sound of sirens start to fill the air.

AΩA

“So now you’re making it seem like there’s an actual reason for us to talk? Couldn’t you just wait for me to get back and then just do what we normally do?” James asks once him and Rumlow have left the base and are sitting out in the cooling afternoon air watching as the sun starts to make its descend.

“I brought you out here because there is something we have to do. But I got us out a little early so that we could talk.” Brock confirms, sitting himself down next to the brunette. James reaches into his pocket and pulls out his smokes and lighter.

“What do you wanna talk about? Honestly I don’t think there’s much more you could tell me about my past.” He offers the pack to Brock who shakes his head. He lights up a cigarette and pockets the pack again, taking in a deep inhale of the nicotine.

“I wanna start talking about how we can go about getting you out of here.”

“Got any ideas?”

“I think I have the perfect one actually. Well… it’s not fool proof and a bunch of shit could go wrong, but at this point I think it’s all we got.”

“Shoot.” James mumbles, searching his pockets for a possible snack. Did he grab one? He can’t remember.

“Okay so is what I was thinking is that I could pull off another thing like this, get you out of the base and we go out on a small mission like this and it probably should be a real thing and then after we’ve dealt with the guy I’ll take you to Steve’s known location and then go back to base. I’ll report in and when they ask, you’ll be killed in action.” Brock gives him a small smirk. James thinks about it for a moment, displeased that he didn’t find any snacks on his person.

“What about the arm? They have a chip in it don’t they?”

“I can deal with that, just gotta make sure I don’t put the thing outta action.”

“What if they go looking for me?”

“I’ll just have to be believable won’t I?” Brock shrugs and James bites his bottom lip.

“I dunno, like you said, a lot can go wrong with this.”

“How long do you wanna be stuck with them? I don’t think they’ve left us many options here. It’s either you go out like this or you try and break out from the base without getting caught. The possible outcomes of that option seem to be a lot worse than the idea of you being killed out on the field.”

“That’s not really believable, I’m pretty good on the field and they know that.” James leans back with a small smirk on his face. Yeah he can be cocky at times.

“You took a bullet for me. Simple.”

“That’ll probably work.” James nods in agreement. “We’ll still need to think this through really well.”

“I know, but the sooner the better. I think Steve’s waited long enough to get you back.” Brock chuckles even though he feels a little disappointed that he’s right. James nods back in agreement.

 _Far too long_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay updates will come whenever they do because I haven't got a lot of time atm and when I do I've been writing one shots or doing nothing instead  
> Sorry, you'll have to deal with my failure to write chapters for this until I get my shit together and that may take a while  
> Just know that I haven't given up on this story I just write small bits every now and then when I feel like it  
> Eventually I'll get back into some sort of routine thing again and start posting once a week like I used too  
> Maybe, no promises
> 
> And to those who write comments I do read them I just don't always know what to say in reply, sorry :/  
> I'm not ignoring you I just suck at simple communication and taking compliments fazzles me horribly


	3. A3A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I've written so far and it may take forever before a new one comes but here it is and I hope you enjoy it all the same :)

Another month passes before they have the plan laid out as perfectly as they can. It’s still not fool proof and so much could go wrong, god everything could go wrong and then they’ll both end up dead. James doesn’t know how he feels about that. Conveniently or luckily, either one seems stupid yet is appreciated, Viper sets the two of them out on another mission alone. This one was a major problem a year or so back and then fell off the grid for a long time but now he’s back. Well, more like they’re back. Last they heard he was seen trailing along with another unknown character that they had no previous identification of.

The guy they’re after is a mercenary, has been for years. There’s always been reports about this guy, but he was never a threat to them and so they never worried about him. Then out of nowhere they were his next target. They lost a lot of people to the battles they’ve had with this guy because he’s tricky, he’s good at what he does and he knows how to manipulate people pretty well. James never had one on one combat with the guy but he was in close enough proximity with him to know that the asshole doesn’t shut up. He just _talks_ , and talks and talks, taunting, teasing, fucking _flirting_ , everything. No wonder people were always wanting him dead.

Their plan, they alter slightly for the sake of the enemy they’re up against. This guy’s in town but hasn’t caused any problems yet and so it’s up to them to dispose of him as quickly as possible without getting killed. The problem is that it’s unconfirmed as to whether he’s with the other guy or not. They also don’t know how long it will be before he comes after them again or goes off the grid a second time.

So this is what the decide on;

They’re gonna go out and look for this guy, hunt him down and find out where his little hidey-hole is. Then when they’re ready, they’re gonna storm his place and take him out as quickly as possible, and hopefully with ease. But because this guy’s known for being a tough cookie they do hope that they get out unscratched but back at base, they don’t have to know that. This guy has a reputation for killing, and so that’s how Brock’s story is gonna go. They did everything they could but this guy was fast and strong and just when they thought they had the upper hand, ‘bang’, and Зима fell to the floor, shot dead. Rumlow takes him out while he’s distracted and only just manages to slip out alive. And because this guy also has a reputation of being a hard bastard to kill, Rumlow set the place up in flames and so there’s no point in them going and looking for any remains of Зима because his body was burnt to ashes as well. Or something like that. He’ll work on it. James rolls his eyes and tells him just to make sure that they believe whatever shit he spews and that he can remember the story. Brock’s offended that the brunette doubts him.

What happens is completely different but they couldn’t have planned for this ever…

AΩA

“Move it or lose it! C’mon Barnes, my grandmother moves faster than you!” Brock teases as they make their way through the city by foot on the rooftops, moving swiftly and easily thanks to their many long, hard days of training. An assassin is nothing if she/he can’t move with ease.

“If your grandmother moves faster than me it’s because she’s on a scooter with turbo boosters _and_ going downhill.” James replies with a grumble, his chest heaving evenly. Brock’s a little more out of breath, pushing himself a bit harder to try and keep himself ahead of the brunette. They both know (so James doesn’t know _why_ he’s doing this) that eventually he’ll be watching the brunettes behind as he leaves the exhausted omega stumbling after him.

“My grandmother wasn’t as old as you might think when she died, she’d still have plenty of life in her.”

“Does she have months of training up her ass? Because I do and it’s fucking painful.” James’ laugh comes out muffled from behind his muzzle and Brock cringes at the image that his mind produces.

“Jesus Christ, there’s a special spot in hell for people like you.”

“Yeah I know, smells like rock and roll and the sweetest alpha sex you could ever smell. Too bad you won’t be able to come and party with us mr goody-two-shoes.”

“Pfft, these wings are burning baby and my horns are giving me a headache.” Brock laughs, more out of breath then he would like to admit.

“I still like to think that you’ll end up in a nicer place than hell.”

“What? Like my grandmothers basement?”

“You said it.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“You love it.” James teases, catching up to Brock easily and poking at his side with rough jabs. Brock makes a pained noise and tries to jump to the side to stop the brunette’s onslaught, but he just follows his every move.

“I really don’t.” Brock hisses.

“You wish that was true.” James grins under his muzzle, knocking into the raven haired omegas side as he presses a firm kiss to his cheek before picking up his pace and gaining distance between himself and Brock as they head down to their targets last known location. Brock rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh and tries to pick up his pace to keep up with him.

AΩA

They reach the location and split up to check out the area and look for the mercenary, keeping as quiet as possible as they do so. They’re at the docks, checking out every possible area that one might find a mercenary, which is basically anywhere and everywhere. James keeps to the higher areas, moving along ceiling beams, roofs, high stacks of creates, on high loading machinery like cranes, all of that fun and dangerous stuff. Brock’s on ground level running around as stealthily as possible and checking out all the areas James can’t see from his vantage point. They search the place inside-out for almost an hour before they meet up at the entrance point, tired and annoyed.

“Did you find anything?” Brock asks even though he knows that the answer is gonna be a no.

“Beside the weird ass spider webs all over the damned place, nope.” James’ voice is still unclear from being caught by his muzzle.

“Yeah I noticed those too…”

“Sooo, what’s the plan now?” James asks, shoving his hands in the pockets of his tactical pants, kicking at a crack in the roof they’re on. That might need fixing before something horrible happens.

“We should probably try and hunt him down.”

“There’s no traces of anything here that might even suggest that he was here. He’s good and that might be a problem.” James mumbles and Brock cocks his eyebrow and asks him to repeat what he’d said because he couldn’t hear him because of the muzzle. James rolls his eyes and tries again.

“Well what sort of ‘traces’ are we talking about here? A trail of bodies leading to his hideout?”

“No.” James says in a flat tone, narrowing his eyes at Brock.

“What were you expecting then?” Brock exaggerates.

“I don’t know…” James’ shoulders sag and he scratches idly at the back of his head. He looks over his shoulder back to the dock. “I just…”

“We’ll find him. Don’t worry about it. It just might take longer than we had hoped.” Brock walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder, following James’ line of sight.

“I wanna check out those webs, they ain’t normal.”

“If you really wanna waste our time.” Brock mumbles and follows after the brunette as he heads back down into the docks. They climb up the ladder of a loading crane and crawl out on the arm until they reach the point where the spider web is. It’s large in a way that a spider to make a web of that size would have to be too big to be real. James reaches down and touches the sticky strand, the web instantly attaching itself to him. He screws up his nose in disgust when it stays firmly attached to his hand when he tries to pull away.

“’S fucking strong as hell.” He mumbles as he tries to peel it off, only to have it obviously stick to his other hand. He should have known that was going to happen. Sometimes he swears that he’s thicker than a brick wall. Brock (stupidly, god he’s as bad as James) reaches out and tries to pull it off of James’ hand. The brunette gives him another flat look when he realizes his mistake as his hand is stuck to James’.

“Jesus.” He mutters and James manages to free one of his hands and gets out his pocket knife and cuts them free from it. “That ain’t normal spiders web.”

“What gave it away?” James rhetorically asks, rolling his eyes and turning his body to look over to where the next lot of webbing is. There’s a trail, strangely enough. It’s not a lot that’s left behind, but it’s enough to be visible so that they could follow it, and that’s what he wants to do.

“Wanna see where it leads?” He asks, turning back to look to Brock who has his own knife out and is poking at the web.

“Yeah, I kinda do.” He stands up and makes his way back down the crane arm and down the ladder, James following close behind. Then they set off to follow the spiders trail.

AΩA

They find that a lot of the webbing is high up, like really high, way too high. They manage to keep track of where it goes somehow, following where the webbing leads. They have to be discreet and keep themselves out of sight from the public, and they easily do that because that’s what they’re trained to do. James hates the fact that he has to wear the damned muzzle whenever he’s not at base. They travel for hours, keeping conversation short as they move themselves across the city. They’re surprised by how far they get, how far the trail goes and how easy it is for them to find. Eventually the trail just stops and they can’t find another lead anywhere and so they go back to the last place they saw the webbing and look around aimlessly. They’re on top of an apartment complex, the webbing on the top of the fire escape. Believe it or not, the climbing of these damned buildings was easier than one might think.

“So… what now genius? We followed this damn webbing trail and now it’s stopped so what do you suggest we do?”

“Wait.”

“Wait? For what?”

“To find out who left the trail, duh.”

“You can’t be serious.” Brock gives him an annoyed look. “How do we even know it was-“

“Left by someone, dude how else are you going to explain this sort of thing?” James rolls his eyes and starts to make his way over to the fire escape.

“I don’t know. Where are you going?”

“We ain’t gonna catch sight of anyone from here. We’ll set up a scout post over there.” He points over to a building across from them. “Unless you don’t want in. I can handle this on my own.”

“There’s nothing to handle, what are you gonna do? What’s your plan?” Brock follows after him down the fire escape.

“I wanna find out what’s going on okay? Maybe it’s our guy, or his new found partner. You never know.”

“Or it’s just nothing of importance and you’re wasting your time, _our_ time.” Brock sighs with exaggeration.

“Hey I said I can handle this, you can go back to base and not worry ‘bout it.”

“I’m not just gonna leave you out here.”

“Why not? I’m capable of looking after myself.” James stops for a moment and turns to look back at Brock. “Hey you can go back, tell them that I was off doing my own thing and when I don’t come back they can just assume I’ve been killed or captured or something.”

“That’s a horrible idea, they’ll kill me for not bringing you back and you know it.” Brock grumbles, crossing his arms and frowning at the brunette. James tucks his hair back out of his face and lets out a sigh.

“I’m not going back till I figure this out.” He mumbles.

“What are you, investigator Barnes?”

“For today, sure.”

“Jesus I hope that this doesn’t end up being all for nothing.”

“I hope one day you’ll learn to stop complaining about everything.”

“That’ll be the day you go.” Brock scoffs and James smirks even though the other omega can’t see it.

AΩA

They sit themselves up on the top of the building and set themselves up so that they’re not too visible. They watch the webbing on the fire escape as it slowly withers away and dissolves. James looks over to Brock as the omega keeps an eye on the building. He watches him for a while before looking back over to the building himself and pulls his knees up to his chest. He pulls his smokes from his pocket and reaches to the back of his muzzle and unclips the straps. Brock looks over to him as he pulls it off and lights up his smoke.

“You know they hate it when you don’t wear that thing.”

“They ain’t here.” James mumbles. “Besides, I need a smoke.”

“Need or want?”

“Need.” James replies, rolling his head back so that it leans against the wall they’re sitting against. “Why do they even care if I wear this stupid thing or not anyway?”

“They don’t want anyone recognizing you.”

“I guess that makes sense. But seriously, they couldn’t think of anything else?”

“Hey if I came up to you wearing that thing and you hadn’t seen me in seven years would you know it was me?” Brock asks, turning his head to give James a soft smile.

“Dunno. Disappear for a while and come back wearing one and I’ll tell you.” James replies with a smirk, taking a drag from his smoke. Brock rolls his eyes and turns his head back to the building before them.

“You know we could be waiting here for no reason. We might wait hours only for no one to show.” He points out, bobbing his knee up and down.

“I promise we’ll go back by midnight.” James mumbles with his smoke between his lips. Brock groans and turns to look at him again.

“Are you serious? I’m not waiting that long.”

“Well I am. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“How?” Brock asks with slight exaggeration. James turns to look at him with a sly smile, pulling his cigarette from between his lips. He raises an eyebrow and Brock mimics the action with a questioning look.

“You know how.”

“I do?”

“I can make it good for you, can make it the best so far.”

“What about Steve?” Brock asks in a low tone, almost regretfully. James pauses. He hadn’t really thought about it. This was just something that they do so often that he didn’t think about what he was saying, it was just what he would have done usually because that’s how they worked.

“Seven years. What’s one more time.” It’s not a question it’s a statement, because honestly, it won’t change a damned thing. Brock bites his bottom lip and thinks about it.

“If I wait it out with you?”

“And if you stop complaining.” James smirks. Brock snorts and rolls his eyes but nods nonetheless. He’s right, what’s one more time?

AΩA

They wait for hours. So many hours that they start to do stupid shit to entertain themselves. At one point Brock lets James get away with feeling him up and he nearly lets him get away with sucking him off, but decides against it and doesn’t let him get any further then teasing at the idea of a hand job. It’s dark out and they’re not sure what the time is but Brock’s about ready to strangle James for keeping them out there for so long.

“Can we go back yet?” He asks with a tired grumble. James is sat behind him, the smaller omega pressed against his chest. He’s watching the building still, but his lips are working across the raven haired boys neck, kissing at the skin.

“Soon.”

“We’ve been waiting for hours and nothing.”

“I know, but just a bit longer. I can feel it.” He mumbles, turning his head to kiss at the bottom of Brock’s hairline.

“Feel what?”

“Something’s gonna happen.”

“You can feel that something’s going to happen?” Brock deadpans, turning his head to try and look at the brunette with a ‘really’ look on his face.

“Just keep watching.”

“Why don’t you?” Brock asks with a flat, annoyed tone. He does look back to the building despite himself and covers James’ hand with his own when the brunette rests it on his chest.

“I’m otherwise occupied.” James replies, closing his eyes as he kisses along Brock’s shoulder and starts to suck on a spot he knows he’ll be able to cover. Brock’s shoulders sag and relax.

He doesn’t try to fight the brunette because he knows that he can’t have a hope to win an argument with him. So he watches the building as James continues to toy with his body, and he doesn’t try to stop him. He watches and watches and just when he’s about to say that there’s no point in waiting any longer he notices someone coming up the fire escape.

“James-“

“Shhh. I know. I see ‘im.” He rests his face against the back of Brock’s shoulder and watches the figure. Another follows after as the two watch, unmoving. It’s too dark, but they can tell that they’re wearing masks and tight outfits, making it clear that they’re males. Brock leans forward until he’s on his hands and knees and crawls forward, James doing the same and joining him at his side.

“What do you wanna do?” Brock asks as the two reach the roof.

“Find out if that’s our guy.”

“How?”

“Maybe we should go say hi.” James straps his muzzle back on and starts to move when the two grab a hold of each other and the smaller figure flicks his wrist to the taller building beside them and webbing shoots out and they’re swinging away. Brock turns to look at James with a frazzled look.

“I think we need a new plan.” He mumbles and James watches as their figures continue to disappear into the distance.

“What gave you the idea?”

AΩA

Regretfully they return back to base, tired and hungry and disappointed. Brock isn’t annoyed with James, because it wasn’t his fault that they ended up waiting for nothing, he’s annoyed with the fact that the masked figures got away after they had waited that long. James had been right and waiting all that time hadn’t been pointless per se, but once the two swooped away into the night, they knew there was no way they could get them. So they silently decided to head back and they haven’t said anything to each other since. They trundle back into the base, heads held low and James cowering away behind his muzzle. They were out for too many hours and came back empty handed. Viper will have his head, he’s sure of it. There’s no one in sight when they first go in and a little wave of relief washes over James with the hope of being able to sneak off to bed without being spotted by anyone and being able to forget about his failure for the night. He’s four steps away from safety when the lights switched on and both James and Brock pause in their tracks. The brunette looks over to the smaller omega and their shoulders sag before they both turn toward her, hands folded behind their backs which they stiffen straight and eyes lowered to her feet. Viper glares at the two of them and struts over with her arms crossed under her breasts.

“I thought you went out to catch a mercenary.” She hisses as she comes up to them, standing in front of James and raising an eyebrow at him. He nervously looks up to her. They can’t tell her they spent that long just sitting there waiting to find out who was responsible for the web trail, she’d slaughter them on the spot for getting distracted.

“We did.” He mumbles and she glares harder at him and reaches out to yank the muzzle off his face. He tries not to hiss in pain at the rough force of it being ripped off his face.

“Pardon?”

“We went to his last known location at the docs, but there was nothing there.” He states in a monotone, keeping his stare at her even though he’s looking past her. She’s pretty, he can’t say that she’s not but he _hates_ the sight of her this close when he can taste her breath on his own. He can see into her soul eating eyes too well and her stained green lips taunt him and her perfect white teeth are too visible when she speaks. He hates her.

“And so you thought you could just what? Sit around all day and do _nothing_? You weren’t even on the comms.”

“We went looking around, searching for clues elsewhere. We thought we’d found something and we followed it, took hours.”

“And?” She hisses, impatient.

“Not our guy.”

“Who was it?”

“Not sure, but he wasn’t our mercenary.”

“How could you know?” She hisses. Fuck he doesn’t know what to say to that. He swallows, noticing she’s leaning in toward him, the thing she does to try and make you sweat and squirm until you spill the truth. And it always works, god he hates that about her too.

“Didn’t fit the description.” Brock cuts in. Fucking life saver, James was about to blow it for them.

“What do you mean?” Viper growl as she backs up from James and looks over to Brock.

“He wasn’t big enough, didn’t have any muscle build, nothing. Just some scrawny wannabe.” Brock shrugs it off and looks back to her. She assesses him for a moment before deciding that she believed him. He was such a smooth liar. He’s saved their hides more times than James can count. She looks back to James and he’s still looking past her but he can feel her eyes zeroing in on him and constricting him.

“And this search went right into the night?”

“Yep, had to go all the way across town.”

“What was it exactly that you followed?” She asked and this was it, the make or break question. Fuck he didn’t have anything and she was asking him directly. He could tell that Brock didn’t have an answer either because next to him, he’s squirming. And Viper notices and she smiles, smug knowing that she’s cracked them. Fuck it he doesn’t care anymore. He averts his eyes to her and she can see that he doesn’t have an answer.

“You little shit. Fucking lying right to my face.” She spits.

“We didn’t lie, not fully. We did find something and we did go check it out but we knew it wasn’t, well we weren’t sure if it was or not our guy.” James tries to save as much as he can by telling her some of the truth, but he knows that no matter what comes from his mouth now, that she won’t believe him.

“What did you find then?”

“I don’t know, it was a weird substance and there was a trail and it went on for ages and then just stopped.”

“Where did it stop?”

“The other side of town.”

“You’re full of lies Зима.” She hisses as she steps back up to him.

“He’s not lying.” Brock cuts in.

“Stay out of this. Get out of my sight. Before I shove you in The Cell.” She spits at him and James swallows thickly and starts working his mouth before he thinks about it.

“Don’t. Shove me in there if anyone. It was my idea he just knew that if he came back without me you’d be pissed with him. It was my fault.”

“I don’t doubt it was you.” She growls. She thinks about it for a moment before nodding off to Brock. “You’re lucky this time Rumlow, get out of here.” James can tell he wants to argue because he doesn’t want either of them getting thrown in The Cell but he knows if he says anything they’ll both suffer. And so he regretfully retreats back to his room. James watches him go before slowly looking back to Viper. She’s smirking down at him.

“You’re lucky I’m not going to take your sorry hide down there either,” she says a little too calmly and James nearly deflates with relief but he can only guess what’s to come from her next, “but you will be spending the remainder of the night, with me. You’re gonna learn a lesson for lying to me Зима, and you better not forget it.”

He doesn’t respond, there’s nothing that he needs to say that she wants to hear. He knows what this means, knows that she’s going to hide him away in her room and do with him as she pleases until she feels that he’s ‘learned his lesson’. Really it just means that she’ll use him until she’s satisfied. There’s never a lesson to it, it’s just that she thinks that if she’s rough, he won’t fuck around next time and piss her off again. It’s not like she even needs to do this sort of thing to get him in her bed. All she has to do is order it of him and he’d have too unless he wanted to he shoved in The Cell only to have to then also go through it anyway. He doesn’t know what she likes so much about him being victim to her power, but he really doesn’t want to ask.

She grabs hold of his metal wrist and drags him behind her as she storms off to her own room. It’s not like she had to drag him, he knows that if he doesn’t go she’ll force him too so there’s no point in it. He turns his head to look over his shoulder and as he thought Brock’s standing in his doorway watching him. James flashes him a sorry smile and Brock returns it, knowing what she’s going to do to him. James is sorry because he had promised Brock that they’d fuck around once they got back and now they can’t. He’ll make it up to him, real good.

“You’re going to be quiet this time, got it?” She hisses. He usually is, unless she says otherwise and he has to force himself to be anything but. Nothing she does to him could ever get him actually feeling good enough to be that vocal anyway.

“Yes ma’am.” He mumbles turning back to her and following into her room as she pushes the muzzle against his chest and he’s forced to grab hold of it. She likes being called that. It disgusts him.

She shuts and locks the door as if maybe he was going to try and escape before moving over to her cupboard and pulling out her ‘play box’. Because he hasn’t been told to do anything he just stands in the middle of the room and plays around with his muzzle nervously. He shouldn’t be nervous, he’s done this so many times before. But maybe it’s because now he knows who he was, some of the life he used to live, knows about _Steve_ that he’s nervous. She stands back up straight and holds out the black leather collar she tends to use on him. It’s got studs on it, varying from short and long but not too sharp. It has a buckle like clip and not press-studs. There’s always been a faint smell of another alpha seeped into it but he never asked about it. The collar makes him feel a little bit more whole for some reason.

“You gonna be a good boy tonight?” She asks in a slurty tone as she stalks over to him with slow movements. He internally curses her and forces himself down onto his knees, still holding the muzzle in a tight grip.

“Only if you want me to be, ma’am.” He plays his cards carefully. One wrong word and she’ll hurt him, and the bad kind of hurt.

“You will be, you’ll be quiet and you’ll follow my every command, understood Зима?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, put that on and then this. When I come back in you’ll be naked on the bed, kneeing for me and squirming.” She hisses before throwing the collar at him and strutting off to the bathroom. James’ mind is running over how many different ways he can kill himself without making it look like intentional suicide as he follows her orders.

All he can think about the whole night is how much fun he’d be having if he was with Brock instead and how much _better_ the omega treats him. He also thinks of blue eyes and blonde hair and even though he didn’t enjoy a second of her ministrations on his body he does manage to pull himself to a release and he almost fucks up super bad when those two features cloud his mind and he almost whimpers Steve’s name when he comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how inactive I am I'm not really happy at the moment so I don't have the energy I'm sorry


End file.
